


delicious

by Dawnlightsilhouette



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnlightsilhouette/pseuds/Dawnlightsilhouette
Summary: Late in the evening Ciel allows Sebastian a Snack.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sebaciel Halloween Week 2020, prompt Devil's Brew

The sun had just set and the moon had started to shine in the sky when Sebastian entered the winter garden. His master was lying on a chaise longue and had crossed his legs. He chewed on sweets which he took from a basket next to him. Sebastian smiled as he approached Ciel.

"A nice night to treat yourself to something delicious.", he remarked and knelt on the floor next to Ciel. Ciel let the wisp of a smile cross his face as he looked at Sebastian. The moonlight illuminated him wonderfully and made his eyes sparkle. “You sound like you have an appetite. Well, I don't mind. You may have a treat.", Ciel allowed. Sebastian smiled widely, his sharp fangs showing exceptionally well.

He leaned over his master's legs and took one of them in both hands. He placed it over one shoulder so he was now between Ciel's legs and leaned lower over the other. Ciel only wore shorts that evening, it was easy to push them up and thereby expose Ciel's thigh.

Sebastian nestled his face against Ciel's fine skin. He pressed his nose to Ciel's thigh and breathed in the sweet smell of his master. His lips pressed soft kisses to Ciel's skin. Sebastian took his time trying to find a good spot to finally push his fangs into. Ciel barely grimaced, it wasn't much pain. But Sebastian's careful bite was enough for Ciel to have a bleeding wound that Sebastian immediately latched on to.

Sebastian drank sip after sip and sighed with delight at the wonderful taste that filled his mouth. To him, Ciel's blood was an extraordinary delicacy. A feast with which even qualitative souls could not keep up.

After a while Sebastian licked the wound gently and pulled himself up on the chaise longue so he was over Ciel, who was lying there relaxed and placed his hands on Sebastian's cheeks. Sebastian licked his lips and kissed Ciel. Carefully, so as not to injure Ciel with his teeth, he moved his lips against Ciel's. "Thank you, my love.", he muttered into the kiss. His tongue carried the taste of blood into Ciel's mouth, but Ciel didn't mind.

Sebastian rose and held Ciel in his arms like a bride. He leaned his head on Ciel's and carried him to the master bedroom. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Stay with me overnight.", he told Sebastian. Sebastian smiled. "I was hoping you would say that.", he admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sebaciel Halloween Week 2020, prompt Delicious Debauchery

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt and pressed a trace of kisses along the skin that he exposed. Ciel sighed relaxed and stroked Sebastian's hair. "That feels good." he muttered. Sebastian smiled against Ciel's chest as he let the shirt slide down over Ciel's shoulders. “It's been a long day of work. I'll make sure that you can relax, darling.", he muttered and started to work on Ciel's pants.

In no time he had freed Ciel's erection from it. The demon licked his lips and let himself sink down over Ciel's thigh for the second time that night. This time he wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist and dropped forward with his mouth open. Ciel gasped in surprise and couldn't suppress a moan. Without preparation or warning, Sebastian had immediately gotten his cock completely into his mouth and instantly he circled it with his tongue.

Sebastian was very skilled in bed. He had taught himself in no time the best ways to please Ciel. It was one of his favorite things to do, finding out what Ciel was reacting to the best and putting that knowledge to good use. And it was easy and a special pleasure for him to let Ciel come again and again.

Sebastian very slowly licked Ciel's entire length up and down. Again and again he let his head bob up and down, his lips always closed at least around Ciel's tip. Thanks to the difference in size between the two, he was able to take Ciel's cock completely into his mouth, letting him feel the soft warmth. Before long he had Ciel at the point where, calling out the name of his demon, he poured his seed into Sebastian's mouth.

Sebastian straightened up and wrapped his arms around Ciel's torso to keep him from falling over. His orgasms tended to exhaust Ciel a little, so Sebastian spent some time after each one holding Ciel close to him and pressing kisses to his face while he waited for Ciel to regain his strength.

He cuddled him this time too, when Ciel suddenly voiced a wish. "I want to do this to you.", he muttered against Sebastian's chest. Sebastian raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled, which Ciel didn’t see because he was still pressing his face to Sebastian’s chest. Usually Sebastian was the one who did all the physical exertion. He was proud that Ciel had nothing to do but hold still to feel an overwhelming pleasure.

Nevertheless, Sebastian would never refuse his master a wish, especially not one like that. So he got up and unbuttoned his pants. "Go ahead.", he encouraged Ciel and placed a hand on the back of Ciel's head with which he carefully pulled him closer. Ciel grabbed Sebastian's other hand and knelt on his bed. Now he was at eye level with Sebastian's cock on which he nuzzled against on an impulse.

Sebastian sighed and leaned back his head as Ciel began to lick his erection hesitantly. Sebastian's length was too much for Ciel to have it completely in his mouth, but he tried anyway. He could only fit Sebastian's tip completely in his mouth, but he didn't let that discourage him and sucked persistently so that he felt the first drops of Sebastian's pleasure on his tongue. They were sweet as sugar and he enjoyed to swallow all of them.

"You spoil me, young master.", Sebastian purred in the truest sense of the word. He couldn't help but purr, not with his beloved master's cute, warm mouth right where it felt so good. "In a moment...", Sebastian muttered as a warning. In the next moment he opened his eyes wide and sprayed Ciel's mouth so full that it overflowed. Syrup-like, deep black semen ran down Ciel's chin and dripped onto his chest, where it ran down to his stomach. Ciel swallowed everything he had in his mouth. He licked his lips and ran the back of his hand over the corners of his mouth, then licked the back of his hand like a kitten. "Tastes good.", he muttered. His gaze fell on his chest, where the heavy drops were running down, and he frowned.

"I'll clean you up, young master.", Sebastian said and lifted Ciel on one arm. He carried him into the adjoining bathroom, where he let the bathtub fill itself while stripping them of all clothes. Then Sebastian got into the tub and set Ciel down between his legs. Sebastian ran a soft sponge and some soap over Ciel's body, gently scrubbed him off, massaged him. The bath water turned black from the demonic seed in it, but neither of them minded.

Ciel was completely relaxed in Sebastian's arms. He leaned back against Sebastian's chest and stretched, stretched his arms up and let them fall back so that his hands were on Sebastian's shoulders. Sebastian smiled and licked Ciel's ear, which made his master smile. Ciel began to scratch Sebastian's chin with one hand. "My watchdog", he muttered lovingly. Like every time he did that, Sebastian leaned into the touch and jerked one foot. Ciel giggled at the doglike behavior of his demon.

His giggle gave way to a sharp sucking in air as he felt Sebastian's hands between his legs. He stopped scratching and dropped his hands to hold on to the edges of the bathtub. Sebastian first pushed one, then a second finger into Ciel, turned them back and forth and stretched Ciel until he was satisfied. He withdrew his fingers and took Ciel by the hips, picked him up and let him sink down on his erection.

"Haven't you had enough?", Ciel asked and bit his lip when Sebastian thrust up into him with a hip movement. "I can never get enough of you, darling.", Sebastian replied, his nose pressed into Ciel's neck. He wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist and slipped his free hand into the back of his knee. In this position he could hit just the right spot every time he pushed up into Ciel. 

The black bath water spilled over under Sebastian's harsh movements. He didn't stop with his fast rhythm until Ciel came moaning loud and high pitched. Only then did he fill Ciel with his semen and slowed down until he stopped after a few moments. Ciel leaned exhausted on Sebastian's chest, a doll in Sebastian's arms. He picked up Ciel, got out of the tub with him, and dried him off.

Then he carried Ciel back to the bedroom, where he tucked him into his own shirt instead of one of his nightgowns. Ciel was already sleepy. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and didn't want to let go. Sebastian let himself sink into bed with him. Half on top of him, half beside him, he held Ciel tight and secure in his arms. "I love you, Sebastian.", Ciel muttered, already half asleep. Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel on the forehead. "And I love you, my beloved young master.", he replied. He stroked Ciel's hair in a steady rhythm and watched as Ciel fell asleep before he buried his face in Ciel's hair and allowed himself some sleep as well.


End file.
